The Magic Greenhouse
'''The Magic Greenhouse '''is a fairy tale esc story written by GrimmsDePytheLover. The story is the first of three in what Grimms refers to as "Make the Princesses all Gay: A slap in the face to Disney" series. Synopsis Like many stories, this story involves a Solider who goes away to find a magical item to marry the King's Daughter. The Solider sets off to find a magical rose, the exact shade of Rouge. The Solider comes upon a greenhouse in the forest and starts exploring. He meets a princess, known as Opaletta, aka the Princess of the Greenhouse. Instead of destroying him, she lets him stay and they talk over tea. She explains how she is cursed to this Greenhouse and cares for the flowers. She lets the prince stay for the night, and in the morning gifts him with the rose the King's Daughter had asked for. The thing is, the Solider had fallen in love with Opaletta, but she told him to give the rose to the King's Daughter anyway. Before she sends him off, she tells him that he mustn't tell anyone about her or the greenhouse. The Solider presents the rose the the King's Daughter, who acts very giddy about the receivement of the rose. She tells him to go get him a chip of a diamond fountain. Despite the fact that he no longer loves her, he heads off. Beforehand, however, he tells his solider buddies about the princess of the Greenhouse. They don't believe him, and laugh him off. He leads in anger and goest out to find the Greenhouse again. He goes to the greenhouse again and looked around. Opaletta has tea with him again and tells him that if anyone was to know about her or the greenhouse, the plants would die and so would she. He forgot that he had told his buddies, and wonders why she looks sick. He sleeps over the night and in the morning she gives him a chip of the diamond fountain and warns him again not to tell anyone about her. The solider presents the chip to the Kings Daughter, who takes it and asks for him to bring her the Princess of the Greenhouse. The soldier asks how she knows about her, and she tells him that the soldiers told her and our out to get the Princess. The King's Daughter and The Soldier chase out to the greenhouse, where the King's Daughter scares the other soldier's away and go into the the Greenhouse. The two find the Opaletta curled up next to the last living bush. The soldier leans down to kiss her, thinking that true love's kiss will save her, but it doesn't work. The King's Daughter kisses her, and all the plants and her come back to life. The Soldier is in shock and the two explain that The King had locked Opaletta up as he disapproved of their relationship. The King's Daughter explains that she's been seating soldiers and other prince's up to find her true love. Epilogue Grimms later released a mini sequel explaining what happens to the characters. The King's Daughter and Opaletta marry after the King dies and adopted multiple children. The Soldier is cursed to the Greenhouse for always being a douche. The Other soldiers are replaced with smarter, less douche-y people. Category:Stories